Soukromý svět
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Vánoce 1979. "Sleduj Remuse," řekl Peter. "Hledej důkazy." Ale Sirius našel něco jiného.
1. Chapter 1

**Originál****: **Our Private Universe

**Odkaz:** archiveofourown.o****7****rg/works/89545 (Sedmičku vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **busaikko

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Poznámky: **Napsáno 2005 (mezi díly 5 a 6), AU. Název z básně _The Hinterland_, Robert W. Service.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUKROMÝ SVĚT<strong>

.

**Den první: 21. prosince (pátek)**

"Sleduj Remuse," naléhal Peter. Nakláněl se k němu přes hospodský stůj plný půllitrů, karí a rybích filé s hranolkami, zabalených v mastných novinách. "Nic víc po tobě nechceme. Prostě se zajímej, co dělá." James si k nim přisedl, ohlédl se přes rameno a kývnul.

No dobře. Tak Sirius ho teda sledoval. Pokusil se proniknout k Remusovi blíž. Dával pozor na všechny podezřelé známky, které mu Peter vyjmenoval – a když se díval opravdu pečlivě, najednou je viděl. Vyhýbavost, tajnůstkářství, divná zranění a podezřelé absence. Všiml si, že Brumbál nespouští Remuse z očí. Že ostatní členové Řádu si přestanou povídat, když vstoupí. Všiml si výrazu v Remusově tváři, kdykoliv někdo pronese slovo _vlkodlak_.

_Jestli zjistíš, že je špion,_ usnesli se Peter a James jednou v noci v kuchyni paní Pettigrewové nad bílými krabičkami z čínské restaurace, _postaráme se o to sami_. _Je jeden z nás._

_Presumpce neviny_, dodal James, a tentokrát sklopil hlavu Peter. Siriusovi tím připomněl, jak se tváříval jeho otec, když matka nečekaně přišla dolů mezi hosty. _Necítí se dobře_, říkával vždycky, a Sirius teprve po letech s překvapením zjistil, že to ve skutečnosti není anglické synonymum pro _opilá_.

"Důkazy." Peter zamyšleně studoval odporné, avokádově zbarvené dlaždice na zdech. "Ty by nám pomohly."

A tak se stalo, že se Sirius ocitl _tady_, a před ním se prostíraly vánoční svátky _chez __Lupin_. *)

Remus se omluvil z tradiční večeře a tance u Jamesových rodičů, tvrdil, že musí domů. Vypadal vychrtlý a nevyspalý a cigarety si zapaloval jednu od druhé. Sirius zíral na Jamese a Lily a jejich břicho a v náhlém záchvatu šílenství se zeptal, jestli Remus nechce přes svátky společnost. Nabídl se, že může uvařit, poklidí v domácnosti – zkrátka, lidé si ho pochvalují jako užitečného a praktického pomocníka. Remusovy oči se rozzářily jako vánoční světýlka. Výmluvnější pozvání Sirius nepotřeboval.

U vchodu, s klíčem v ruce, se Remus ještě jednou otočil. Kousl se do rtu.

"Můžeš se zvednout a odejít, kdykoliv se ti zachce. Neurazím se. Nejde –" zvláštní výraz (hanba? stud?) mu přelétl po tváři. "Kvůli mně nezůstávej, už jsem si zvykl."

"Radši odemkni ty zatracené dveře, mrznu," odsekl Sirius.

Ne, že by to uvnitř bylo výrazně lepší. V obývacím pokoji je čekala naprosto stejná zima, jako venku, a jak by taky ne, se všemi okny dokořán. Za pohovkou se na dřevěné podlaze usadila menší závěj sněhu.

Remus ho požádal, aby počkal dole, což Sirius uvítal. Dům páchl po spálené zelenině, moči, všeobecné špíně a stoletém prachu. Elektrické světlo nefungovalo – Remus zamumlal něco o účtech. Sirius pozavíral okna, odčaroval sníh a v připraveném krbu rozdělal oheň.

Slyšel zavrzání dveří, Remusovy těžké boty na holé podlaze a hluboký, dunivý hlas, který musel patřit jeho otci. _Co tady do prdele dělám___?__

Remus seběhl ze schodů a dřepl si k ohni. Nesundal si šál a kabát měl pořád zapnutý, stejně jako Sirius.

"Táta spí," řekl. "Měla tu s ním být jedna paní z vesnice, ale nepřišla. Platím jí, aby sem chodila. Nemůžu ho... nemůže žít sám." Remus natáhl ruce k ohni, promnul si je a pak vstal. "Nachystal jsem ti můj starý pokoj." Svlékl si kabát a pověsil ho na skobu u dveří, ale šálu nechal na krku. "Máš hlad?"

"Ne." Sirius si radši ani nepředstavoval, v jakém stavu tady musí být kuchyň. Remus se chopil jeho zavazadla a zamířil nahoru po schodech. Sirius za okamžik následoval.

Nebyl si jistý, co přesně od Remusova dětského pokoje čekal. Hory knížek, plakáty s oblíbeným famfrpálovým týmem nebo s mudlovskými rockovými hvězdami, staré hračky. Určitě ne miniaturní, téměř sterilní místnost se šikmým stropem, až na postel pod oknem a laciný, rozviklaný prádelník prakticky prázdnou. Elektrická lampička samozřejmě ani neblikla, ale vedle ní stála petrolejka se začouzeným sklíčkem, která dodávala tu nezbytnou trochu tlumeného světla. Stěny pokrývaly tapety s květinovým vzorem, vybledlé a zažloutlé zároveň. To bylo všechno.

"Útulné," poznamenal Sirius a teprve pak mu došlo, jak sarkasticky to zní.

Remus se rozhlédl a pokrčil rameny. "Co jsem si neodnesl, naši vyhodili. Matka nesnášela v domě zbytečné krámy. Peřiny jsem ti ohřál kouzlem," dodal. "Koupelnu máš hned naproti přes chodbu. Tvoje ručníky jsou ve vrchním šuplíku a horké vody by mělo být dost." Znovu škubl rameny. "Zamkni se, než usneš, a hůlku měj pod polštářem."

Sirius otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl pyžamo. "Ok. Dobrou."

Remus kývnul. "Takže ahoj ráno," řekl, a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře.

* * *

><p>*) u Lupinových, <em>z fr.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Den druhý: 22. prosince (sobota)**

.

Všichni ostatní už byli vzhůru, když se Sirius vyhrabal z postele. Nechtělo se mu z vyhřátých peřin – u úst se mu v ledovém vzduchu tvořily obláčky páry, zrovna jako by byl venku – ale domem se šířila báječná vůně jídla a jeho žaludek už protestoval. Osprchoval se horkou vodou (v čerstvě vydrhnuté koupelně, vonící po citronu), oblékl se a vydal se hledat kuchyni.

Remus seděl u skládacího hliníkového stolku zády k němu, ale otočil se a věnoval mu úsměv. Místnost svítila čistotou a podle kruhů pod očima Sirius hádal, že Remus na tom strávil valnou většinu noci. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že zrovna Remus bude taková hospodyňka – i když v tomhle domě asi byla všechna snaha marná.

"Myslel jsem, že tě neuvidíme dřív, než v poledne." Remus vstal a naznačil Siriusovi, aby převzal jeho židli. "Tati, tohle je Sirius Black, můj kamarád ze školy."

Sirius předstoupil, představil se a potřásl si s jeho otcem rukou. Párkrát už pana Lupina potkal – jednou na nástupišti a několikrát ve škole, když ho McGonagallová vedla na návštěvu ošetřovny, jenomže tenkrát zářil sílou a dobrým zdravím. Samozřejmě zůstal pořád stejně mohutně stavěný, jenom dnes tak nějak... nedržel pohromadě. Vlasy, dřív pečlivě zastřižené, mu přerůstaly na všechny strany a místo působivé šafránové uniformy byl oblečený v červené teplákové soupravě.

Remus se vážně nepovedl po něm, pomyslel si Sirius: jeho oči měly stejný odstín hnědé, ale úplně jiný tvar, a celkově byl mnohem drobnější. Napadlo ho, jestli Remus má nějaký obrázek své matky, a jestli on najde odvahu požádat, aby mu ho ukázal.

Remus je seznámil se svými plány na dnešní den, které sestávaly převážně z velkého množství praní a z výpravy do vsi. Během snídaně požádal Siriuse, jestli by mu nepověsil prádlo, s čímž Sirius souhlasil – příliš pozdě zjistil, že na něj Remus nalíčil past a chytil ho na toast s marmeládou a kus klobásky. Totiž, ukázalo se, že Remus má v úmyslu vyprat snad všechny textilie v domě, od prostěradel po poslední ponožku. I když Sirius musel uznat, že na Remuse zbyla horší část práce – ta, která se týkala vany, vroucí vody, drhnutí a nebezpečně výbušných čistících kouzel. Když se Remus vynořil s posledním košem vypraného prádla, měl na sobě jen tenký nátělník a spodek od pyžama, ale stejně Siriusovi s úsměvem pomohl pověsit prostěradla na šňůru a vyčarovat vítr, ve kterém se mokré prádlo napnulo a hlasitě zapráskalo.

"Existující i _kouzla_ na sušení, víš." Sirius si mnul zkřehlé prsty.

"Prádlo voní líp, když uschne na sluníčku," vysvětlil mu Remus, sundal ze šňůry jedny kalhoty a svetr a cestou k domu pronesl nějaké zaříkadlo, po kterém se z nich vyvalil oblak páry s vůní připálené cibule. Remus si šaty (a jejich pach) oblékl přes to, co už měl na sobě, a postavil vodu na čaj.

"Půjdeme ven, po jídle?" zeptal se, zatímco chystal sušenky, chleba a šunku v konzervě.

"Chceš pomoct?" nabídl se Sirius zdvořile, i když se zdálo, že Remus má všechno pod kontrolou.

"Můžeš se podívat, co nám chybí, a napsat seznam," navrhl. Krájel šunku na tenké plátky a zapálil oheň pod pánvičkou. "Myslím, že budeme potřebovat skoro všechno – mléko, vajíčka, mouku, maso, zeleninu..."

"Kde máte spižírnu?" zeptal se Sirius, a Remus ukázal na skříňku u dveří, kde se na policích vyjímalo několik promáčknutých plechovek a plastový kbelík s naklíčenými bramborami. Sirius zašel za panem Lupinem, aby si vypůjčil pero a kousek papíru, a začal psát seznam, se kterým ještě nebyl hotový, ani když Remus pokládal jídlo na stůl.

"Tolik věcí snad ani v obchodě nemají." Remus nevěřícně zíral, jak Sirius na zadní stranu papíru vmáčkl ještě pár položek. Naklonil se blíž a hlavou dolů četl: "Skořice? Na co potřebuješ skořici?"

"Hodí se na toast," poučil ho pan Lupin nepřítomně. Sirius začínal mít podezření, že tahle věta shrnuje pohled Lupinovy rodiny na jídlo jako takové.

"To neřeš, platím já." Sirius složil lístek a zasunul ho do kapsy košile. "Slíbil jsem, že si jídlo vezmu na starost, a mluvil jsem vážně. Ode dneška," dodal a ukázal prstem na Remuse, "máš do kuchyně vstup zakázán. Můžeš maximálně uvařit čaj a vypadat dekorativně. Tohle má být pro tebe dovolená."

Pan Lupin položil svůj toast se šunkou na talíř. "Na štědrý den jde do práce," řekl. Vzal ze stolu skleničku a mávl jí Remusovým směrem. Remus ji vzal a dolil mu vodu.

"Proč bys to dělal, Moony?"

"Ve svátek dostávám příplatky." Remus mistrně potlačil reflex a nehnul ani brvou, když na něj jeho otec a Sirius zírali. "Stejně nemáme nic v plánu. Nebo ano? Děláme ten den něco?"

"Bez tebe se večeřet nebude," prohlásil Sirius. Nedodal, _To se tak třeseš na peníze___?__Chudoba se hlásila z každého nahého místa v domě, kde chyběl rozprodaný nábytek, z prázdných polic, z těch směšných elektrických světel, která nesvítila – chudoba, nemající nic společného se zvykem a všechno s Remusem, který se za chvilku udře k smrti. Věděl, že pro Remuse není snadné najít a udržet si práci – se svým současným místem dělal takové tajnosti, že Peterovo podezření, že půjde o něco na hranici zákona, ne-li rovnou temného, začínalo dávat smysl. "Mazej od toho nádobí! Neříkal jsem, že to bude moje starost?"

Musel Remuse zahnat od dřezu utěrkou, kterou ho následně přivázal ke gauči v obýváku. Přivolal z police nějakou knížku (_Jak uřknout nepřítele a pronášet účinné kletby_) a vrazil ji Remusovi do rukou.

"A zůstaň," nařídil mu. Remus mu v záchvatu smíchu nedokázal odseknout, ale věnoval mu aspoň velice neslušné gesto. Sirius požádal pana Lupina, aby šel ukáznit svého synka, a potom v klidu uklidil kuchyni.

Když skončil s prací a vrátil se do obývacího pokoje, našel Remuse pořád na svém místě, jen knihu vyměnil za nějaký zápisník a mračil se nad komplikovanými výpočty, které vypadaly na věštění z čísel.

"Pojďme na nákup," navrhl Sirius. Sundal z věšáku kabát a hodil ho na Remuse, který jej chytil jednou rukou, schoval zápisník do otlučené krabice od sušenek a uklidil ji pod křeslo. Zatímcorozvazoval uzel na utěrce, zeptal se otce, jestli mu mají něco přinést. Na jeden strašný okamžik si Sirius pomyslel, že pan Lupin bude chtít jít s nimi – otevřel rychle dveře a dovnitř zavanul ledový vítr. Pan Lupin si zapnul svetr a požádal o nějaké sladkosti. Remus na sebe hodil kabát, do ruky vzal šálu a vyrazil po cestě z kopce. Sirius šel v patách za ním.

"Co je to sakra s tvým tátou?" zeptal se bez okolků. Život s přemírou taktu by nebyl zdaleka tak zajímavý.

Remus nakopnul kupku špinavého sněhu na kraji úzké cesty. "Trochu moc černé magie. Asi. Živil se lámáním kleteb, víš." Úkosem se na něj podíval a Sirius kývnul. Když ještě chodili do školy, všichni se shodli, že neexistuje suprovější zaměstnání, než jaké měl pan Lupin. "Snažil jsem jí zbavit. Ale nikdo neví, o jakou kletbu se..."

Sirius si vzpomněl na Remusovo věčné čtení a pokoutní výzkumy a napadlo ho, jak daleko bude ve svém hledání léčby ochotný zajít. Na koho by se mohl obrátit. Ale to si nechal pro sebe. "Co budeš dělat, když se to nezlepší? Když se to ještě zhorší?"

"Zažádal jsem mu do Domova pro přestárlé kouzelníky."

"Nákladné," poznamenal Sirius. Rozhodně příliš drahé pro člověka, který nemá ani na nový kabát. Jako Remus.

Remus znovu nohou prohrábl sníh. "Brumbál zná někoho, kdo by chtěl koupit náš dům. Prodáme ho. A táta bere důchod." Trochu poskočil, aby vyklepal sníh, který se mu dostal do boty.

"Ví aspoň, kdo jsi?" zeptal se Sirius zničehonic.

Remus se nevesele usmál. "Příležitostně. Ale nikdy si nezapamatuje, jak jsem starý. Nedávno jsem ho přistihl, když stříhal plenky z povlečení. Většinu času si myslí, že jsem jeho mladší asistent Matthews, což byl jeden naprosto neschopný idiot. Byl jsem... rád, když mu zlomili hůlku. Jasně, je to příšerné a hrozně ho to vytáčí, nemůže si ani sám ohřát vodu, ale byla to taková úleva. Předtím jsem se bál i usnout." Odmlčel se a rozhodil ruce. "No co. Můj problém, Tichošlápku."

Aneb v Lupinštině 'změňme téma'.

"Takže, _co_ plánuješ na svátky?" zeptal se Sirius, načež Remus znovu zbledl jako smrt. _Do háje_. "Říkal jsem si..." začal, a podíval se kolem sebe, ve snaze najít nějakou inspiraci, "že si můžeme sehnat stromek. Nevypadá to, že by jich v okolí byl nedostatek."

Remus se rozhlédl po lese. "Pochybuju, že si je můžeš jen tak pokácet."

"Nějaký malý na pár dní vykopeme a pak ho zase vrátíme, na to nikdo nepřijde. A – " Sirius se uvolnil, vědomí, že _má__plán_, ho uklidnilo – "můžeme na něj pověsit perníkové panáčky. A pod něho dáme dárky." Remus mu věnoval pohled. "Oh, Merline, snad máš nějaké dárky, ne, Moony? No, řeknu ti jenom tohle – ještě štěstí, že jdeme do města. Pro tvého tátu jsem vzal svetr," dodal, napůl tázavě. "Zdál se jako bezpečná volba. Ovšem pro _tebe_ mám něco lepšího, takže se radši koukej taky vytáhnout. Mimochodem, zmínil jsem se, že jsem hrdým majitelem gramofonu?"

"Jenom asi tisíckrát, Tichošlápku," řekl Remus, ale jeho panika viditelně mírně opadla.

Silnice se zatočila a před nimi se otevřelo údolí s částečně zamrzlou řekou a hrstkou zasněžených chalup, nakupených na protějším kopci. Z komínů stoupal k dým k jasně modré obloze.

"Fakt malebné, Moony," neodpustil si Sirius. Chvilku zůstal stát. "Víš jistě, že tam bude nějaký obchod?"

Remus ho šťouchl pěstí do paže. "Vyrostl jsem tady, tak bych to mohl vědět. Támhle jsem chodil do školy, hned vedle kostela. Tady v tom parku jsem si zlomil ruku, ve stupidním incidentu s houpačkou, kolem a sázkou. Pod tím stromem pod kopcem na mě každý den čekával Billy Cowlie a jeho parta, aby ze mě vymlátili peníze na svačinu."

"Co dělá Billy Cowlie teď?"

"Leží v hrobě," odpověděl Remus stručně. "Předávkoval se, když my jsme byli v šesťáku. Docela skandál, zůstala po něm holka s děckem. Klepy tady vládnou železnou pěstí," upozornil jen napůl omluvně a vyrazil z kopce dolů.

"To má být varování?" zeptal se Sirius, pobavený, že ho Remus nabádá ke slušnému chování.

"Budeš se divit, ale nenapadá mě jediná věc, kterou bys mohl dneska spáchat, aby mi tu zničila nadosmrti pověst."

Sirius se zamyslel. Jeho osobně napadalo přinejmenším deset věcí, po kterých by na Remuse přiběhl lynčující dav s vidlemi a pochodněmi – a zřejmě mu to bylo vidět na očích, protože Remus se zakřenil a potřásl hlavou.

"No dobře, možná _existuje _pár takových věcí, ale ty je neuděláš."

"Proč myslíš?" kontroval Sirius vlažně, hlavu zaměstnanou úvahami, jak silně falicky může za jistých okolností působit Památník obětem války.

"Protože jsem tě právě hezky požádal."

"Podpásovka."

"Kdybych hrál fér, nikdy nevyhraju."

Ta slova zůstala viset mezi nimi, kam je Remus vyhodil s výsměchem sobě samému, a Siriusovi jejich ozvěna zněla v uších znovu a znovu, až mu z ní začalo hučet v hlavě.

"Hej, Tichošlápku, vrať se zpátky na zem." Remus ho zatahal za šálu. Od silnice se pod úhlem odkláněla místní hlavní třída, kde se skutečně nacházelo několik obchodů. "Jídlo koupíme až nakonec – nebudeme se s ním muset tahat." _Ha,_ pomyslel si Sirius, _vsadím se, že čekáš na večerní slevy___.__

"Kam chceš jít?"

Sirius pokrčil rameny. "Kam půjdeš ty."

Remus se usmál. "Tak to tě čeká okružní jízda."

Jak se ukázalo, Remus nepřeháněl. Zastavil se v každém jednom obchodě, mudlovském i kouzelnickém, a vyrovnal otcovy dluhy. (Sirius si netroufal odhadnout, co pan Lupin se svými nákupy prováděl, protože v domě rozhodně nebyly. Remus jen mávl rukou – nejspíš je někde zapomněl, nebo mu je někdo sebral.)

Zdálo se, že Remuse všude znají, a Sirius si začal všímat, jak se na něj prodavači tváří. Mudlové se usmívali, ale kouzelníci bez výjimky dávali najevo odpor – někteří jen sklopili oči, jiní zvedli tři prsty – _pozor, vlkodlak_ – a někteří div, že neječeli _satane, odstup!_ V jednom obchodě majitelka nějakým záhadným gestem varovala dívku u pokladny, která následně odmítla pohlédnout Remusovi do očí, nebo převzít peníze z jeho ruky. Musel obnos položit na pult a pokladní se ani nehnula, dokud jeho ruce bezpečně nevisely podél těla. Majitelka se k němu ostentativně otočila zády. Sirius držel jazyk na uzdě (pro jistotu skousnutý mezi zuby), ale jakmile se dveře za nimi zavřely, vybuchl.

"Ta _mrcha_! Myslel jsem, že tě pokouše."

Remus se zachechtal. "To sedlo víc, než si myslíš. Podívej se na vývěsní štít."

Sirius otočil hlavu. "Chceš říct, že – ?"

"Zase tolik Šedohřbetů po světě neběhá. Ta milá dáma je jeho máti."

"Merlinovy koule, jak to vydržíš?" Sirius vztekle máchl rukou a Remus se instinktivně přikrčil. "Jak tady můžeš žít?"

"Tichošlápku." Remus si ho změřil přísným pohledem. "Uklidni se." Čekal, dokud si Sirius rozzlobeně neodfrknul, teprve pak pokračoval v chůzi. "Za prvé, já tady _nežiju_. Nesnáším, když sem musím chodit, ale je to můj domov. Zatím. Za druhé," vrazil ruce do kapes a zamířil k malému parčíku na konci ulice, "Šedohřbet je moták, víš o tom? Chtěl zapadnout do kouzelnického světa, stát se jeho součástí – jako ti mudlové, kteří chodí za upíry, aby je přeměnili. Ale pak dostal strach a prosil mého otce, aby mu pomohl. Jenomže už to nešlo. Tahle kletba se nedá zlomit."

Remus se zastavil u malého, zamrzlého rybníčku, obklopeného vrbami. "Můj otec ho prý málem zabil, za to, co mi provedl. Na druhou stranu, Billie Cowlie si na mě od té doby netroufal." Remus zvedl koutky v úsměvu, kterému Peter přezdíval _vlkodlačí_. "A Billieho máme támhle." Ukázal na otevřenou plechovku od piva, postavenou na kameni. Teprve teď Siriusovi došlo, že se nachází na hřbitově, mezi mrtvými. Remus udělal pár kroků a sehnul se, aby odhrnul sníh z desky, zasazené v zemi. "Moje máma," řekl. Narovnal se, zkřehlýma rukama promnul konec své šály. "Teď skočíme do potravin."

Sirius kývnul a tiše ho následoval. Remus, jak se zdálo, vůbec netušil, že příčinou jeho zamlklosti je ochromující kombinace vzteku, hrůzy, soucitu a bolesti. Sirius sevřel v pěsti lístek s nákupním seznamem a pevně zatnul zuby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Den třetí: 23. prosince (neděle)**

.

V neděli ráno se vypravili na lov ideálního stromku. Nakonec se dokázali shodnout na jednom, který se oběma zdál natolik přijatelný, že necítili potřebu kvůli němu toho druhého vraždit: sice nebyl dokonale souměrný a na jedné straně trochu pelichal, ale aspoň měl tu správnou výšku. Zabalili kořeny do jutového pytle a s pomocí magie a hrubé síly se jim nějak podařilo dovléct ho až k domu. Po finální bitvě u vchodových dveří Sirius nechal na Remusovi, ať se postará, aby stromek zůstal stát na vhodném místě v obýváku, a sám se odebral do kuchyně, kde hodlal bavit pana Lupina historkami o jejich dobrodružstvích, připravit oběd a upéct perníky podle vyhlášeného receptu pana Pottera.

Hovory s panem Lupinem se ukázaly pozoruhodné: po většinu času to bylo asi totéž, jako by si člověk povídal s kočkou, ale sotva se Sirius uvolnil a ztratil ostražitost, pokaždé ho dokázal překvapit nějakou nečekanou poznámkou. Například: "Škoda plýtvat masem, chlapče, klidně tam hoď i to tlusté," případně: "Nosí dneska všichni mladí vlasy jako holky, nebo jenom vy dva blázni?"

Sirius přijal politiku usmívej-se-a-kývej, ale než se Remus vrátil (umouněný a poškrábaný, ale se spokojeným úsměvem na tváři) měl dolní ret bolestivě rozkousaný.

Remus utřel stůl a uklidil otcovo nádobí od snídaně. Pan Lupin mu nijak nebránil, pouze se odmítl rozloučit s víkendovou přílohou novin. (Sirius byl včas varovaný, že křížovka je posvátná a neradno se jí dotýkat.)

"Voní to dobře, Tichošlápku," pochvaloval si Remus, zatímco ze skříňky vytahoval tyrkysově modré plastové misky a talíře.

"Má jméno," štěkl po něm otec. "Ty taky. Tak je používejte."

"Ano, pane," odvětil Remus a otočil se, aby ze šuplíku podal lžíce. Otec ho při té příležitosti švihl novinami po nohách a Sirius málem převrátil hrnec s polévkou. Remus zachytil jeho pohled a díval se mu do očí, dokud Sirius neodvrátil hlavu, pak naskládal na stůl talíře a ke každému přidal příbor a sklenku s vodou. Z čerstvého bochníku chleba ukrojil několik tlustých krajíců, rozdal je na talíře a s očekáváním se podíval na Siriuse. "Jestli jsi připravený, můžem."

Právě dojídali druhou porci polévky, když pan Lupin zvedl hlavu.

"Remus John," pronesl, "pojmenovaný po pradědečkovi z matčiny strany a po mém otci. Nejošklivější mimino, jaké jsem kdy viděl. Jak to jde ve škole?"

Remus odložil chleba a podíval se na otce s úsměvem, ze kterého se Siriusovi sevřelo srdce. _Petere, Petere,_ pomyslel si, _teď bys měl být na mém místě, ty mizero. Jako špión stojím za houby. Nejsem od přírody podezíravý, jako ty. Vždyť já hledám důkazy, že se pleteš, ne, že jsi měl pravdu._

"Odešel jsem ze školy," odpověděl Remus. "Teďka dělám na soví poště, dole v Manchesteru."

"Co tě to sakra napadlo?" podivil se jeho otec. "Teda je to tvůj život, dělej si, co chceš, ale s tvojí hlavou máš na víc."

Remus pokrčil rameny. "Lepší jsem nenašel. A peníze se hodí."

Jeho otec se zasmál, ale ne tím drsným smíchem, který Sirius slyšel předtím. "A na copak náš Remusek potřebuje peníze? Manchesterské holky, pivo a lístky do kina?"

"Dvě ze tří," kývnul Remus.

"Ha! Celý po tátovi. Matka se pořád ptá, kdy si někoho přivedeš domů. Říkám jí, že na to je času dost. Mladý člověk by měl užít zábavy."

Remus se zakřenil. "Povyprávěj Siriusovi o tom skřetím pokladu v Alpách. S těmi diamanty."

"Oh, to by ho nezajímalo," protestoval otec, ale Sirius naléhal, že rozhodně ano, a nakonec se smáli ještě o několik hodin později, dávno po tom, co Remus umyl nádobí a vypili si kávu (_pořádnou_ kávu, o to se Sirius postaral). Byla už skoro tma, když Sirius ozdobil svoji armádu perníkových panáčků polevou a každému protáhl hlavou provázek na pověšení. Položil panu Lupinovi nevinnou otázku a setkal se s podezíravým pohledem a příkrou odpovědí.

"Kdo k čertu jsi a co pohledáváš v mým domě?"

Remus vstal, hlučně zaskřípal židlí po odřené podlaze. "Skočím pro žebřík, dobře?" oznámil. "Sundáme vánoční ozdoby z podkroví. Siriusi, ukaž tátovi, kde máme stromek, ano?" A vypařil se z kuchyně dřív, než se Sirius stačil panu Lupinovi znovu představit.

Žebřík se ukázal zhruba z půlky shnilý, ale Remusovi se přesto nějak povedlo snést po něm dvě krabice s nápisem _vánoce_, aniž by si zlomil vaz. O pavoucích, kteří si v jeho vlasech zřídili uprchlický tábor, Sirius taktně pomlčel.

Pan Lupin seděl v křesle s novinami, Sirius se usadil na podlaze u krbu a s nadšením se vrhnul na krabice s ozdobami. Vlastně ještě nikdy stromeček nezdobil – v domě jeho rodičů (tvrdým tréninkem se odnaučil říkat _doma_) i v Bradavicích vždycky přišel k hotovému.

Hned pod víkem našel nepřehledné klubko barevných žároviček, jejichž rozmotání svěřil Remusovi, aby se sám mohl vrátit ke své zábavě.

Jako další vytáhl vybledlé papírové řetězy, které odložil stranou. Pod nimi se objevily krásné červené a stříbrné baňky z tenkého skla s drátěnými háčky na pověšení. Když je Sirius vyndával ven, pod rukama mu náhle prolétla spousta zářivě zbarvených ptáčků, za kterými zůstal vír pestrobarevných peříček. Hejno zakroužilo po pokoji, zacvrlikalo a nakonec se usadilo ve větvích stromku.

"Obyčejně dáváme první světýlka," namítl Remus, ale usmíval se.

"Jsou parádní," obdivoval je Sirius. Převědčil jasně žlutého ptáčka, aby z větvičky přeletěl na jeho prst a posadil si ho do vlasů, kde se okamžitě chopil několika pramínků a začal si nad Siriusovým uchem stavět hnízdo.

V první bedně už nic nezbylo, proto Sirius otevřel tu druhou. Hned nahoře čekalo něco těžkého, zabaleného v novinách. _Co_, to nedokázal určit, ani když to rozbalil. Mohl říct jenom tolik, že to bylo vyrobené z hlíny, mělo to červené a hnědé pruhy a obrovské zelené oči.

"Remusi," zavolal a ukázal mu svůj nález. Remus zvedl oči a začervenal se.

"Oh, Merline, to jsem měl dávno vyhodit."

"_Co_ je to?"

Remus zrudnul ještě víc. "Měl to být slon. Vyrobil jsem ho ve školce. Trpěl jsem takovou menší fixací," dodal na omluvu a na vysvětlenou.

"Podle mě je..." Sirius pečlivě vybíral nejurážlivější možné adjektivum. "...rozkošný. A nabarvil jsi ho úplně sám! Jestli ho někdy vyhodíš, zlomí mi to srdce. Jediné, co nechápu, je, jak ho pověsíme."

Remus zvedl hůlku; Sirius instinktivně stiskl prsty kolem slona, aby ho ochránil.

"Co si o mně myslíš? Chtěl jsem jenom malé vznášecí kouzlo, Tichošlápku." Remus sebou lehce trhnul, když mu uklouzla stará přezdívka a Sirius krátce zapřemýšlel, jestli si do konce návštěvy začnou i vykat. Jako úplně cizí lidé, jak si ostatně čím dál víc připadali.

Slon mu vylétl z rukou a usadil se pohodlně na vrcholku stromečku, kde vyplašil dvě hrdličky, které se vyděšeně rozletěly každá na opačnou stranu.

Remus znovu mávnul hůlkou a rozmotaná barevná světýlka vyrazila jako hadi a poslušně se ovinula kolem zelených větví. Sirius ho rychle zaměstnal skleněnými baňkami, aby ho udržel v bezpečné vzdálenosti od své krabice, ze které postupně vytáhl ještě sadu dřevěných koleček s obrázky zlatonek, košťat a potlouků; hvězdičky ze špejlí od nanuků a řetězy z borových šišek a mušlí. Perníčky přidal až úplně nakonec, ptáčci se o ně totiž intenzivně zajímali a Sirius hádal, že nejpozději na Štěpána z nich zbudou jenom drobky. Ulomil nohu jedné figurce a nabídl ji ptáčkovi, který se mu zahnízdil ve vlasech. Při tom se zadíval na jejich společné dílo a musel usoudit, že stromeček Lupinových je sice výstřední, ale přesto krásný.

V bedně zbývala už jen krabice od bot, převázaná vybledlou zelenou stuhou. Když ji Sirius otevřel a začal odhrnovat skrčený balící papír, všiml si, že ho Remus sleduje.

"Tyhle vyřezávala matka," řekl, když Sirius začal skládat na zem dřevěné ovce, husy, kozy a krávy – celý betlém. Remus se posadil k němu. "Marii udělala podle sebe a Josefa podle táty." Vytáhl obě figurky, aby si je Sirius prohlédl.

Sirius se díval na maličkého spícího Ježíška. "Neříkal tvůj táta, že jsi byl ošklivé mimino?"

"Tenkrát ještě nebyl na světě," vložil se pan Lupin. "Kdyby jo, rovnou se na to vykašlala. Počkej." Vstal, odešel k otlučenému psacímu stolu v koutě a přes synovy protesty vytáhl ze zásuvky fotoalbum, které otevřel a podal ho Siriusovi. "Tady ho máš, když mu byl jeden den. Doufali jsme, že se to třeba přes noc zlepší. Můžeš se přesvědčit sám."

Barvy už z kouzelnické fotografie vybledly, ale když se Sirius chvilku díval, napuchlá očička bez řas zamrkala a bezzubá pusinka se otevřela v záchvatu vzteklého pláče.

"Pane bože," vydechl Sirius, konsternovaný. "Hlavně to neukazuj Lily. Vypadáš tady vážně jak opička."

Remus se bez úspěchu pokusil fotoalbum zabavit, ale Sirius se usadil na opěradlo křesla vedle pana Lupina a držel album tak, aby si ho oba mohli prohlížet. Remus po chvíli vzdal marnou snahu, natáhl se na zem ke krbu a obličej si zakryl loktem, ale Sirius by se vsadil, že stejně poslouchá, jak otec popisuje jeho život ve fotografiích.


	4. Chapter 4

**Den čtvrtý: 24. prosince (pondělí)**

.

Remus rozložil na podlaze v kuchyni noviny a doprostřed postavil židli. "Stříhání vlasů," vysvětlil Siriusovi, zatímco brousil nebezpečně vypadající velké nůžky a skládací břitvu. "Vždycky chodíme dolů na půlnoční." Pyšně rozsvítil elektrické světlo – speciálně kvůli tomu se dnes stavoval na poště, a zřejmě tam prosil dost úpěnlivě, aby se nad ním někdo slitoval.

"Dlouhé vlasy ti sluší líp. Aspoň nevypadáš jako takový šprt."

"Nikdo neumí pochválit jako Sirius Black," odtušil Remus suše. Odložil své zbraně na stůl a došel pro otce.

Oholený a ostříhaný, usoudil Sirius, pan Lupin připomíná uprchlého šílence o mnoho méně. Když mu Remus spláchnul mydliny z tváře a poodstoupil, jeho otec vypadal úplně jako na starých rodinných fotkách – typický zaměstnanec Ministerstva. Vstal, Remus mu oprášil ze svetru pár zatoulaných vlasů a pak ho nechal posadit se ke stolu, kde pan Lupin střídavě pracoval na své křížovce a prohlížel si nový účes v zrcátku.

"Ostříhej mě taky," požádal Sirius nečekaně. "Když máme jít na tu půlnoční a vůbec."

"Ani si tě nedokážu představit v kostele," usmál se Remus.

"Zkus si mě představit jako kůrového zpěváčka," navrhl Sirius. "Třikrát týdně zkoušky se sborem u svaté Walburgy. Díky Bohu, že jsem začal mutovat." Posadil se a hodil si přes ramena ručník. "Ne, že mě vezmeš do hola. Měj ohledy."

"Pořád vypadá jako holka," zkonstatoval pan Lupin, když byl Remus hotový.

"Ustřihl jsem mu nejmíň pět centimetrů, tati." Remus se zarazil, nůžky pořád v ruce, a díval se na otce.

"Tebe ostříhám já," nabídl se Sirius.

"Zvládnu to sám. Pochybuju, že jsi v životě někomu stříhal vlasy."

"Co na tom může být těžkého?" Než Sirius domluvil, už táhl Remuse k židli.

"Chci vidět jeho uši," upozornil pan Lupin a Remus zvedl oči v sloup.

"Hlavní je," prohlásil právě ve chvíli, kdy Sirius pokusně odstřihl velký chomáč vlasů na jeho zátylku, "nesnažit se napravovat chyby tím, že ustřihneš ještě víc."

"Oh. Aha," odpověděl Sirius zamyšleně, načež Remus vydal nějaký přidušený zvuk a hrábnul po zrcátku.

**oooo**

Vyrazili z domu kolem jedenácté, sněžilo a foukal ostrý vítr. Sirius nesl baterku, Remus šel vedle otce a přidržoval ho za paži. Cesta byla místy zledovatělá a zvlášť v prudším svahu zrádná. Když se přiblížili ke kostelu, rozezněly se zvony a Remus šťastně zvedl hlavu. Sirius zůstal o krok pozadu, když Lupinovy obklopila smečka dobře zachumlaných žen, které Remuse a jeho otce jako vlna starostlivé pozornosti odnesly do kostela. Remus trval na sezení v zadní řadě (Sirius měl podezření, že to souvisí s paranoidními představami o tragickém stavu jeho zátylku, který ve skutečnosti zdaleka nebyl tak zlý – ta nejhůř oškubaná místa Sirius tajně prodloužil kouzlem, když se Remus nedíval), proto se posadili do poslední lavice, pan Lupin uprostřed mezi nimi.

Mše se nekonečně táhla a v kostele doslova mrzlo, ale hudba byla příjemně povědomá a Sirius se přistihl, že se mu vůbec nechce odejít (ačkoliv to mohlo souviset i s ledovou meluzínou, která se ozývala zvenčí). Jedna ze švitořících dam (s dcerou) postrčila manžela, aby nabídl panu Lupinovi odvoz domů – moc se omlouvá, opravdu, ale pro chlapce už místo nemají. Remus blahosklonně poděkoval – nesmírně to oceňuje, opravdu – a se slovy, že jemu zima absolutně nevadí, předal otci klíče.

Za nejbližším rohem oba se Siriusem vyprskli smíchy a přemístili se rovnou do kuchyně. Remus poslal Siriuse nahoru, ať si jde lehnout, a sám čekal, až se otec vrátí domů.


	5. Chapter 5

**Den pátý: 25. prosince (Hod boží)**

.

Sirius nastavil hůlku, aby ho vzbudila o půl sedmé, protože jestli Remus musel na sedmihodinovou šichtu do práce, nechtěl před ním vypadat jako úplný lenoch.

Jenomže přetočil se na druhý bok a navzdory dobrému předsevzetí se klidně se mohlo stát, že by znovu usnul – kdyby mu něco nesklouzlo po hrudníku a nespadlo to na podlahu. Naklonil se přes okraj postele a zjistil, že se jedná o jeho ponožku, vycpanou nejspíš pomerančem. Trochu nešikovně ji zvednul, přičemž zadoufal, že Remus aspoň použil nějakou čistou, a vysypal ji na přikrývku.

Jako malý vždycky dostával punčochy plné sladkostí, ale tahle měla obsah daleko odvážnější – kromě mandarinky se v ní nacházely ještě ořechy ve skořápce, chilli papričky na provázku, malá sklenička jasně fialového džemu (označená 'brambor'), kostka mýdla na problematickou pleť, dvě kuličková pera a kapesní diář na příští rok.

"Co ti přinesl Ježíšek?" zeptal se Remuse, když se ospale vpotácel do kuchyně – teprve teď si uvědomil, že má na sobě pořád pyžamo a nejspíš i příšerně rozcuchané vlasy.

Remus sám už měl oblečný kabát i se šálou, opíral se o kuchyňskou linku, v ruce držel hrnek s čajem a Siriusův úbor ho v nejmenším nerozhodil. "Ponožky, trenky a cigára. Co jsi dostal ty, tati?"

Jeho otec nezvedl oči od novin. "Kapesník, spodky a marcipánové koule, chytráku."

"Hej, příští rok dostaneš uhlí." Remus postrčil před Siriuse talíř s klobásami, vejci a salátem. "Veselé vánoce."

"Kdy si rozbalíme dárky?" zeptal se Sirius a nacpal si plnou pusu nakrájeného zelí (vždycky snědl první to, co nesnášel).

"Po večeři," odpověděl pan Lupin.

"A vaříš ty," dodal Remus vesele, když postavil doprostřed stolu konvici s čajem. "Vrátím se ve dvě, maximálně ve tři." Usrkl čaje.

"Na vánoce se pracovat nemá," prohlásil pan Lupin. Remus pokrčil rameny.

"Neměl jsi mi dělat přednášky o pilnosti. Mohl jsem ještě spát."

"Ha," odfrkl si jeho otec. "Tak aspoň vyřiď Dworkinové, ať mi pošle to hlášení."

Remus si utáhl šálu kolem krku. "Jasně," slíbil. Odložil svůj šálek, kývnul na Siriuse a s hlasitým lupnutím se přemístil.

K Siriusově úlevě měl pan Lupin jeden ze svých lepších dnů. Většinu dopoledne strávili spolu v kuchyni, poslouchali kouzelnické rádio, přeli se o famfrpálu a povídali si o Remusovi. Ukázalo se, že panu Lupinovi nelze svěřit ani škrábání brambor, ale Sirius si včas připomněl, že jemu samotnému trvalo nejmíň patnáct let, než vůbec přišel na to, že brambory přichází na svět ve slupkách – tenkrát se mu smál dokonce i zhýčkaný James.

Sirius usoudil, že pokud se týká vánočního menu, má volnou ruku, neboť když se zeptal Remuse a jeho otce, co obvykle jídávají, pokrčili rameny a vyměnili si pohledy.

"Nepekli jsme vloni kuře?" zeptal se Remus, ale jeho otec se jen zasmál. "Dost možná. A nebo to byly sendviče se šunkou a brambory."

Někdo by mohl namítnout, že ve třech nebyli zrovna velká společnost, ale proto ještě Sirius nehodlal večeři odbýt (paní Potterová mu vtloukla do hlavy smrtelnou důležitost tradic a pan Potter předal rodinné recepty). Upekl kuře s nádivkou, slaninou a klobásami, uvařil brambory, mrkev a navíc (protože spořivý Remus si nedokázal představit jídlo, kde by chyběla hora nějakého zelí) spoustu růžičkové kapusty, která se příliš nevyvedla.

Remus trval na tom, že nepotřebují žádný pudink ani vánoční koláč, ale koláč už byl hotový (čekal nahoře v Siriusově batohu), tudíž mu Sirius odpověděl pouze poznámkou, jestli si hlídá svoji dívčí figuru. Remus si zasloužil koláč _i_ pudink, a taky je dostane. (Pudink Sirius připravil podle receptu pana Pottera a měl pocit, že vidí dvojmo jen z těch výparů.)

Přeměnil jedno prostěradlo na ubrus a pan Lupin se vytasil s krabičkou červených svíček, jenom z půlky vyhořelých. Talíře si i po přeměně v čínský porcelán zachovávaly modravý nádech, ale Sirius doufal, že ve světle svíček bude možné ho přehlédnout. Umyl si ruce a odešel si sednout ke krbu, aby v pohodlí u ohně počkal na Remuse.

Tohle byly nejspíš chvíle, kdy se Sirius měl plížit po domě a prohledávat Remusovy věci, ale – připadal by si jako sketa. Remus stejně nevlastnil skoro nic, až na nějaké oblečení v přístěnku pod schody, pár knížek na poličce a pod pohovkou plechovou krabici s inkoustem, pery a pergamenem. Samozřejmě bylo možné, že jeho zubní kartáček je ve skutečnosti lstivě přeměněné pojednání o černé magii, ale Sirius měl pocit, že zabývat se tak paranoidními úvahami znamená otevírat dveře duševní chorobě.

Právě se mu podařilo usnout, když ho vyrušilo zaskřípání zadních dveří (podezíral Remuse, že schválně udržuje panty co nejrezavější, jako laciný poplašný systém). Nechal pana Lupina, aby šel syna přivítat – od dvou hodin nespouštěl budík z očí. Když Remus přišel do obýváku, aby si pověsil kabát, vypadal vyčerpaný, ale usmál se na Siriuse.

"Hlídáš dárky?"

"Někdo to dělat musí, tak jsem se nezištně nabídl."

"Krásně to tu voní. Umírám hlady, jenom se chci rychle opláchnout, ale –" Vytáhl z kapsy kabátu malý balíček a hodil ho Siriusovi na břicho. "Ještě jsem se stavil v obchodě."

Sirius nahlédl do balíčku. "Já jsem věděl, že nám něco chybí! Kdo jiný než ty by si vzpomněl na věci, co vybuchují!"

**oooo**

Remus měl odjakživa zvláštní talent na vylepšování vánočních překvapení*), který – podle Siriusova názoru – s léty ještě vyzrál. Místo, aby tubička při otevření vydala obligátní nevalné prásknutí, ozvala se ohlušující fanfára trumpet a bubnů, vyvalil se hustý kouř a z něj jako rozzuření sršni vyletěli miniaturní dráčci z jisker. Když Sirius otevřel zadní dveře, aby je vyhnal ven, dráčci vystoupali k obloze, odkud se zase střemhlav snesli zpátky, aby jim kradli papírové čepice a vyprávěli špatné vtipy. Remus našel ve svém překvapení pirátský klobouk, který kategoricky odmítl vyměnit se Siriusem za jeho krajkový čepec. Když Sirius obrátil prosebný pohled na královskou korunu pana Lupina, dočkal se jen samolibého úsměvu.

"Ani to nezkoušej, synku," varoval ho pan Lupin spokojeně. "Náhodou ti sluší – vypadáš jako manželka toho amerického prezidenta." Remusovi zaskočilo laciné víno a pořád ještě se dusil, když Sirius postavil před pana Lupina kuře, aby ho nakrájel.

U jídla konverzace vázla, jejich malý stůl nevyžadoval ani obvyklé společenské lubrikanty typu "přihraj mi brambory" nebo "prosil bych ještě kousek klobásky". Sirius se později zapřísahal, že Remus sám spořádal půlku kuřete. Remus to ani nepopíral, pouze dodal, že snědl i půlku kapusty a zasloužil by si metál. Pudink, nasáklý brandy, nechal po zapálení na stropě černou šmouhu a když Sirius koutkem oka zahlédl, jak si pan Lupin potají povoluje pásek na kalhotách, dovolil si to pokládat za známku dobře vydařené večeře.

Nádobí umyli všichni společně a potom si společně otevřeli dárky. Pan Lupin poděkoval Siriusovi za červený svetr, který shodou okolností báječně ladil k jeho oblíbené teplákové soupravě. Remus otce obdaroval knížkou s mišmašem nejrůznějších faktů, nepostradatelnou (podle jeho slov) pro každého milovníka křížovek.

Sirius rovněž obdržel dva dárky. Věděl, že od Remuse dostane desku, ale netušil, že to budou dvě nahrávky od Buzzcocks ("nejlepší věc, jaká kdy vzešla z Manchesteru"), které podle Remuse nesměly chybět v žádné pořádné sbírce. Jeho otec to komentoval slovy, že za jeho časů skupiny mívaly skutečná jména, jako například _Doris a Lidův __magický swingový orchestr _("Díky bohu, že nikoho nenapadlo vydat je na vinylu," zašeptal Remus nahlas a uhnul před letící koulí z novin). Pan Lupin Siriusovi věnoval otrhaný výtisk _Rad paní Merrileeové začínajícím hospodyňkám_, se jménem _Nell Lupinová_ napsaným úhledným rukopisem na první stránce.

Remus si rozbalil dárky jako poslední. Od otce dostal krabičku cigaret a pětilibrovou bankovku – podle faktu, že byly nepořádně zabalené do sportovní přílohy, stejně jako jeho kniha, Sirius usoudil, že si je Remus nejspíš opravdu nenadělil sám. Od Siriuse, Jamese, Lily a Petera dostal opravdový kouzelnický stan, který se sám poskládá do batohu, a který získali za nasbíraní padesáti aršíků oktarínových známek v Příčné ulici. ("Nemá vodovod," vysvětloval Sirius, ale viděl, že Remus je přesto nadšený.)

Úplně nakonec si nechal dárek od Siriuse – džíny, které nevyšly z módy před pěti lety, ani nebyly plné záplat a mizerně zašitých děr. Přišly vhod, neboť poslední vlastní džíny Remusovi zabavil Peter někdy v létě, řka, že to dělá, aby uchránil Britské ženy před hrozícím pohledem na části Remusova těla, které nikdy netoužily vidět.

"Původně jsem mu chtěl koupit kožené kalhoty se zipem za zadku, řetězy a šněrováním," svěřil se Sirius panu Lupinovi, když si Remus odešel džíny vyzkoušet – a kůži a fetiš řešili, ještě když se Remus vrátil. (Siriusovi přecházel zrak nad množstvím témat, o kterých byl pan Lupin schopný diskutovat, jakmile na začátek věty položil "za mých mladých let", navzdory tomu, že by si nedokázal vybavit, co dělal před půl hodinou.)

"Zacpi si uši, Remusi, tvůj otec ví o dámách s bičem víc, než všichni koho znám dohromady."

"A ty si děláš poznámky, co?" uchechtl se Remus. "Sedí perfektně, díky."

Sirius ho sjel kritickým pohledem. "Místo vyhazování peněz za cigarety by ses měl radši občas najíst. Stoupni si bokem a budeš neviditelný. Musím tě krmit častěj, ať nejsi takový kostlivec."

Pan Lupin se zvedl z křesla. "Proti kousku večeře bych nic nenamítal. Neříkal jsi, že máme nějaký koláč?"

Bez ohledu na to, že se před pár hodinami všichni zapřísahali, že nedokážou pozřít ani sousto nejmíň do Nového roku, koláč se vzápětí téměř celý vypařil.

Sirius se zdržel v kuchyni, aby trochu poklidil, zatímco Remus odvedl otce do ložnice. Když se vrátil, uchýlili se společně do obývacího pokoje, kde se Remus natáhl na pohovku a Sirius nadrobil ptáčkům kousek koláče, který schoval speciálně pro ně, za což ho odměnili veselým trylkováním. Sirius je zbožňoval, zvlášť toho žlutého, který si postavil hnízdo z kousků novin, špagátku a dlouhých černých vlasů. Jakmile se nakrmili, malí opeřenci začali skládat hlavičky pod křídla a Sirius po špičkách odešel ke krbu, kde si lehl na vyhřátý kámen.

"Tohle byly ty nejlepší vánoce," sdělil mu Remus ospale.

"Povedly se, že jo? Ale moc se dřeš."

Remus si odfrkl. "Říká ten, co strávil tři dny kuchtěním sváteční večeře."

"Bavilo mě to."

"Měl bych si tě tady nechat – mě zase baví jíst."

"Neříkej. Vůbec jsem si nevšiml, že z okolí vysáváš jídlo jak černá díra. Dokonce i kapustu, a že byla hnusná. Příští rok žádná kapusta – seženeme něco jiného zeleného. Třeba špenát, nebo avokádo – nebo artyčoky? Víš, co myslím, vypadají jak bodlák. Můžeme z toho udělat tradici – vánoční večeře u Lupinových. Tvůj táta si mě celkem oblíbil, co říkáš? Myslíš, že si bude pamatovat moje jméno, než zítra odejdu?"

Ale Remus zatvrzele odmítal nechat se vlákat do konverzace, a když se Sirius otočil, aby se na něj podíval, zjistil, že se stočil na boku do klubíčka a spí.

"Hej, Remusi," zavolal na něj tiše, ale odpovědi se nedočkal. Sirius se posadil na paty. Vlastně to nebyl žádný problém. Remus spával na pohovce každou noc (i když mu byla trochu krátká). Šlo jen o to sehnat deku (Sirius objevil dvě v přístěnku pod schody) a zout Remusovi boty (_Ježíšek ti měl nadělit i tkaničky_, pomyslel si Sirius, když opatrně rozvazoval uzly na vetchém šněrovadle). Remus se ani nepohnul, když ho Sirius opatrně přikrýval. Ve spánku se ničím netrápil a jeho uvolněný obličej Siriusovi připomněl fotografii smějícího se chlapečka na klíně paní Lupinové. Poplácal Remuse po rameni na dobrou noc, ale pak neodolal pokušení a pohladil ho po špatně ostříhaných vlasech, ve světle lampy tmavých jako černý čaj.

Sirius sám nebyl ani trochu ospalý. Předstíral, že hledá něco ke čtení a prohlédl si všechny knížky v knihovně (aby následně mohl předstírat, že jediný důvod, proč si s sebou do postele nese Remusovo fotoalbum je ten, že ho žádná kniha nezaujala). Pod peřinou si lehl na břicho, listoval albem, které si položil mezi lokty, a díval se, jak nevídaně ošklivé batole roste, ztrácí mléčné zoubky a mění se v chlapce, který vyrůstá z jednoho nepohodlného svátečního oblečku za druhým. Byla tam fotografie z nádraží King's Cross a Sirius si uvědomil, že i když tehdy už musel Remuse znát, pořád si nedokáže to dítě na obrázku dát dohromady s mužem, spícím dole na pohovce.

Jak se blížil k posledním stránkám, obrázků ubývalo – rodiče je zřejmě přestali shromažďovat a Remus sám neměl zájem – ale ke konci přece jen našel několik důvěrně známých fotek. James a Lily na svatbě, obklopení přáteli, zařící štěstím (a přemírou alkoholu). Peter, balancující na židli za Minervou McGonagallovou, Remus ho chytá kolem pasu, aby zamezil katastrofě, a přitom ho Dung Fletcher nabere loktem do ucha. Pak společná fotografie Fénixova řádu; Sirius ji přeskočil – někteří z těch lidí už byli mrtví.

Poslední fotka se mu líbila nejvíc. Pořídil ji Peter, asi minutu po tom, co jim James a Lily oznámili, že čekají přírůstek do rodiny. Sirius sám seděl vedle Petera, takže se nevešel do záběru, ale zato tam nechyběl Remus, objímající Lily jednou paží kolem ramenou a zubící se jako blázen. Naklonil se, aby Lily políbil na tvář, ale když otočila hlavu a vlepila mu sladkou pusu na rty, zrudnul a vytrhl se jí – a James si ji přitáhl do náruče...

Sirius zakryl Lily i s Jamesem rukou a Remus na fotografii k němu tázavě zvedl oči. "Dej pusu _mně_," pošeptal mu Sirius. Jak stupidní – byl to jenom obrázek – ale Sirius si už představoval, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ho Remus _opravdu_ políbil. O chvilku pozděj ležel na zádech, oddechoval a ještě než se mu hvězdičky před očima rozplynuly, už uvažoval, jestli mu přeskočilo, když masturbuje nad rodinným fotoalbem, zatímco pan Lupin spí jen přes chodbu od něj a Remus leží dole a vůbec nic netuší. Přetočil se na bok, hlavu schoval do polštáře a usnul neklidným spánkem.

* * *

><p>*) <em>Poznámka Překladatele:<em> Christmas cracker. Britská vánoční tradice. Jde o tubičku ve tvaru velkého bonbónu v celofánu, kterou dva lidi chytí každý za jeden konec a když zatáhnou, s prásknutím se roztrhne a vypadne z ní překvapení, obvykle v podobě srolované papírové korunky, malé hračky a vtipu nebo "moudra" na kousku papíru.

_**__) Poznámka Autora:_ Pro všechny fanoušky Buzzcocks – jedná se o alba "Another Music in a Different Kitchen" a "Love Bites." Protože Remus je takový romantický... (_Poznámka Překladatele:_ "Ever faallen in love with someone, ever fallen in looove..." Jestli TOHLE neznáte, tak... pfff, děláte chybu. ;D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Den šestý: 26. prosince (středa)**

.

Druhý svátek vánoční se vyznačoval zářivě modrou oblohou, ozdobenou tenkými proužky bílých mraků, a ledovým větrem, který projížděl kůží jako nůž a drze pronikal za límce a do nohavic.

Sirius vytáhl z kůlny svou motorku a v duchu uvažoval, jestli existuje dost silné zahřívací kouzlo, aby ho ochránilo před omrzlinami až do Londýna. Lezavá zima měla jedinou výhodu v tom, že ho zaměstnávala (mnutí rukou, podupávání nohama, potahování ponožek, hrbení ramenou) dost na to, aby dokázal zapomenout na včerejší večer. Remus u snídaně o včerejšku neřekl ani slovo a Sirius vrátil album hned, jakmile přišel dolů – takže se vlastně nic nestalo. Nic se nestane. Nic se _nemůže_ stát, a tečka.

Sirius neměl pocit, že by proti Remusovi získal usvědčující (nebo jakékoliv jiné) důkazy. Naopak, zdálo se, že dosáhl přesně opačného výsledku, než jaký si usmyslel, což s sebou sice neslo i příjemné stránky, ale jinak to o něm nevypovídalo nic moc dobrého. Nechtěl Remuse litovat, jestli ho zavřou do Azkabanu; nechtěl se cítit provinile, kdyby ho museli zabít. Ze všeho nejvíc toužil najít důkaz, že Remus _není_ špion. Ale v tomto směru byl v pasti a pomyslel si, že radši zemře, než aby musel lhát i o velikonocích.

"Díky, že jsi se stavil," vykoktal Remus formálně, jako malý kluk, přinucený rodičem.

"Díky, žes mě pozval," oplatil mu Sirius a zašilhal, aby Remuse rozesmál. Položil svůj batoh na sedačku motorky a pevně ho přivázal. Zapnul si helmu pod bradou a Remus o krok ustoupil. Vypadal... ne jenom zmrzlý, ale úplně opuštěný.

"Co děláš na Silvestra?" zeptal se Sirius náhle.

Remus zvedl obočí. "Nic."

"Tak někam pojďme. Ožerem se. Bude sranda." Když Remus zaváhal, věnoval mu svůj nejpřesvědčivější úsměv. "No ták, láme se nám dekáda, to si snad menší oslavu zaslouží."

Remus si vrazil ruce do kapes. "Znám jednu hospodu v Londýně. Trochu díra, ale ne úplná hrůza. Jestli chceš, stavím se pro tebe."

"V sedm," kývnul Sirius a motor se rozeřval. Zamával na rozloučenou, jednou zakroužil nad střechou, pak nahodil neviditelnost a zamířil domů.


	7. Chapter 7

**31. prosince (pondělí)**

.

Hospoda byla kouzelnická, vypadala ponuře a Sirius si netroufal odhadnout, jak ji Remus kdysi objevil. Její vchod byl zamaskovaný jako obyčejná zeď, pokrytá tlustou vrstvou pornografických plakátů, kterými Remus jednoduše prošel. Když ho Sirius následoval, ocitl se v omšelé místnosti s flekatým červeným kobercem, mihotavým plynovým osvětlením a hudbou, která zněla, jako když někdo šrotuje popelnice. Zdi pokrývaly trouchnivějící čalouny, hemžící se kočkami a psy s obrovskýma očima, a ta nejnemožnější místa okupovaly keramické sošky zvířat a tlustých dětí, ověnčené pavučinami.

Sirius předpokládal, že na Silvestra bude všude narváno, ale bar byl poloprázdný. Objednali si a zatímco čekali na své jídlo, Remus vesele tlachal s hostinskou o jejím psíkovi a Sirius si nervózně prohlížel menu, na pochybách, jestli vůbec chce vědět, co přesně se skrývá pod záhadným pojmem 'denní zbytky' ("výhodná cena, každý den nová nabídka!"). Když obdrželi své talíře, Remus ho zavedl do salonu (Sirius se uculil – slánky a pepřenky měly tvar malých labradorů), kde se s povzdechem usadil.

"Dělával jsem hned tady za rohem," utrousil Remus jen tak mimochodem a s velkou chutí se zakousl do hranolku. Chvilku si povídali o jeho bývalé práci, o hospodách a o jídle, pak o muzice (jediní, na jejichž geniálnosti se dokázali shodnout, byli Buzzcocks) a famfrpálu. Nakonec, když z kuřete a hranolků zbývaly jen mastné šmouhy na talířích, Remus se zaklonil na židli a natáhl si nohy. Tváře se mu červenaly horkem, alkoholem, nebo obojím.

"Sleduješ mě," protáhl líně, napůl přivřené oči upřené na vlastní ruce, objímající sklenku.

"A jestli?" Sirius se snažil znít nenuceně, i když se mu ze všech těch lží už zvedal žaludek. Poposednul si a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Remus podíval na něj a zase zpátky na skleničku.

"No, možná dělám totéž," odvětil Remus, podobně lehkým tónem. Sirius zatím v duchu panikařil: Remus si všiml, že ho špehuje? Ví, že hledá _důkazy_? Pod stolem mu do nohy vrazil Remusův kotník a přitiskl se k ní.

"Jestli chceš," navrhl Remus s pomalým úsměvem, a na okamžik vypadal na svůj věk a bezstarostně, "můžeme si na dnešek vzít pokoj?"

Sirius zamrkal. "K čemu?" podivil se. Remus se zatvářil zmateně a události minulého týdne vzápětí dostaly úplně nový význam.

Myšlenky, letící Siriusovou hlavou, se mu musely napsat na čelo, protože Remusův výraz se naráz změnil v neproniknutelnou masku. Podíval se na Siriuse jako na cizího, zvedl se ze svého místa v koutě, protáhl se kolem stolu, obešel bar a vyšel rovnou na ulici. Sirius se ani nepokusil ho zastavit. Dopil pivo, chvilku se díval na strop a pak se šel zeptat hostinské, jestli jsou napojení na letaxovou síť. Když zjistil, že použití stojí pouhých pět svrčků, zaplatil a za moment stál uprostřed Jamesovy setmělé kuchyně.

oooo

James a Lily nebyli přímo nadšení, když se nad ránem vrátili domů a našli Siriuse stočeného na pohovce. Lily prošla kolem, jako by ho neviděla, cestou skopla z nohou lodičky a hodila mu kabát na hlavu. James vydal několik nerozhodných zvuků a těkal očima mezi koupelnou, kam uprchla Lily, a pohovkou, kde seděl Sirius jako hromádka neštěstí a pokoušel se nevypadat úplně zoufale.

Lily mu nařídila, ať si "zuje ty křápy", hodila na kraj pohovky tenkou deku a polštářek plný psích chlupů a důrazně si vymínila, aby je neotravoval před desátou. Břicho už jí vpředu zvedalo noční košili až nad kotníky, ale Sirius se rozhodl raději to nekomentovat. Nešťastně si přitáhl kolena k bradě a ke svému překvapení záhy upadl do těžkého, bezesného spánku.


	8. Chapter 8

**1. ledna 1980 (úterý)**

.

Někdo musel kolem jeho pohovky rozprostřít tišící kouzlo, protože Sirius spal, dokud ho neprobudilo jasné sluneční světlo na tváři. Doklopýtal do koupelny, rychle se opláchl a zrcadlu se radši vyhýbal pohledem.

V kuchyni našel Lily. Seděla u stolu v oranžovém županu, který jí děsivě neslušel, a jedla něco, co vypadalo jako míchaný kompot se zmrzlinou, zalitý bublinkovou limonádou.

"Nazdar, Lily," pozdravil. "Jamesi. Ahoj, bříško. Šťastný nový rok."

Lily na něj zírala přivřenýma očima a Sirius začínal mít neodbytný pocit, že není vítán.

James se opíral o kuchyňskou linku, pohrával si s čajovou konvicí a díval se z Lily na Siriuse a zase zpátky. _Jelen, chycený ve světlech náklaďáku_, pomyslel si Sirius, _přesně tak vypadáš, kamaráde._

"Nebudu vám vyklízet pole ve vlastním domě," poznamenala Lily a zkušeným pohybem zápěstí ulovila kousek ananasu a nepřirozeně svítivou třešničku. "Takže si to pánové vyříkáte tady. Hned," dodala, s významným pohledem na hodiny.

Po několika marných pokusech vést _diskusi,_ aniž by přímo pojmenovali to, o čem se diskutuje, se Sirius pod náporem Lilyiných čím dál neomalenějších poznámek konečně sesypal a vylíčil jim celý příběh vánočních svátků, kulminující katastrofou včerejšího večera. James pořád vyrušoval, vyptával se, s kým Remus ve vesnici mluvil, co si psal do sešitu, který schovává po pohovkou, a kde přesně v Manchesteru pracuje. Lily se zase zajímala o jeho otce, jak proběhly vánoce, co dárky a kdo koho do té hospody vlastně pozval. A Sirius by jim oběma rád vysvětlil, že ho vůbec nechápou, protože zrovna tyhle věci naprosto nejsou důležité.

Snažil se ujasnit si, co vlastně _je_ důležité, ale pořád se mu vracel pohled na Remusova záda, když odcházel ven do Silvestrovské noci.

Lily dopila zbytek své nechutné směsi a odkráčela s prázdným pohárkem ke dřezu. Při té příležitosti sundala z neviditelné poličky nad kuchyňskou linkou krabičku, kterou přinesla zpátky ke stolu.

"Je přímo fyzické utrpení," prohlásila, když krabičku otevírala, "pozorovat takovou stupiditu." Vytáhla malou lahvičku a podala ji Jamesovi. "Sérum pravdy. A hned víte, na čem jste, hm?"

James vzal ampulku mezi prsty, opatrně, jako by měla vybuchnout. "Peter říká, že každý pořádný špion by stejně měl protilátku."

"Ach bože, už zase. Peter tohle, Peter támhleto – co takhle začít používat vlastní mozky? Elixírů pravdy existuje nejmíň sedmadvacet druhů a žádná protilátka nezabírá na všechny." Odmlčela se, napnula ruce a položila dlaně na stůl. "Když jsme se brali, nikdy jsem nepochybovala o tvojí upřímnosti," řekla a úkosem se podívala na Jamese. Sirius se zavrtěl. "Prostě jsem _věděla_. Občas – někdy srdce pozná věci, které oči nevidí." Najednou vypadala unavená a ztrápená. "Musíme na sto procent potvrdit, že to není nikdo z nás, a zbytek už můžeme nechat na Brumbálovi. Nic není horšího, než nejistota."

Sirius si založil ruce na prsou, aby zamaskoval, že se celý zachvěl. _Já bych radši bral tu nejistotu, _pomyslel si vzdorně. _J__estli je Remus zrádce, nechci to vědět. Nechci vědět, jestli se mu líbím. Nechci vědět, jestli se on líbí mně._

Sesunul se zkormouceně na židli a po očku se podíval na Jamese. James se kousnul do rtu, neboť zjevně právě přemýšlel přesně nad tím samým.

"Bez urážky, Tichošlápku, ale o tobě to všichni dávno víme. Peter by řekl –" Lily začala protestovat, ale James se nedal vyvést z míry "– _řekl _by, že tě chce zmanipulovat přes postel. Možná ses k něčemu přiblížil a on se snaží odvést pozornost. Chci říct," dodal a přikrčil se pod Lilyiným zlobným pohledem, "nikdy nás ani nenapadlo, že by Remus vůbec, ehm, hrál za tvůj tým, Tichošlápku. Klidně to může – " Došla mu slova.

Lily si znechuceně odfrkla. "Věř mi, že _ty_ se v dohledné době žádné manipulace přes postel bát nemusíš. _Idiote_. A jak se na vás dívám, za Peterem s tím taky nepoběžíte, co?" Ušklíbla se, když viděla, jak se zatvářili. "Nádhera. Takže jedna věc je pomlouvat Remuse v pohodlí domova a úplně jiná obrátit se na úřady, co? Dělá se mi zle." Prudce vstala od stolu a nejistým krokem zamířila do koupelny, odkud se vzápětí ozvaly nezaměnitelné zvuky zvracení, prokládané splachováním toalety. James chvilku hleděl na Siriuse, jako by dostal potloukem do hlavy, potom se zvedl a odešel za Lily. Sirius zůstal sedět, zamyšleně kreslil prstem po ubrusu, ale pak vstal a seběhl po schodech na ulici, odkud se mohl přemístit do svého opuštěného bytu.


	9. Chapter 9

**2. ledna (středa, úplněk)**

.

Sirius zaklepal na dveře Lupinova domku. Dlouhou chvíli se nedělo nic, ale pak přece jen zarachotila závora a dveře se otevřely.

Remus vypadal zmrzlý, odměřený, nešťastný a nemocný. _Což nejspíš je_, pomyslel si Sirius.

Remus si vrazil ruce do kapes a vzápětí je zas prudce vytáhl ven. "Rád bych se omluvil za ten večer. Byl jsem –"

Sirius viděl jeho tátu na židli v kuchyni, slyšel hlaholení kouzelnického rádia. "Pojďme se projít," navrhl. "Vem si kabát."

Remus nehnul ani brvou, jen mírně škubl rameny. Zašel do kuchyně, řekl něco otci a sebral knoflíky z vařiče, aby ho v jeho nepřítomnosti nemohl zapnout. Pak se vrátil, oblékl si kabát a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

"Lily mi poslala sovu," zahučel tiše.

"Dobrý bože," zhrozil se Sirius. "Zůstalo mi ještě nějaké tajemství?"

Remus zvedl obočí. "Co jsi jí navykládal?"

"Nic," odpověděl Sirius kajícně. "Co ti napsala?"

"O tobě ani slovo. Tvá temná tajemství jsou u Jamesovy choti v bezpečí." Remus vytáhl z kapsy pomačkaný balíček cigaret, podíval se na něj a pak ho vrátil zpátky. "Říkala, že jsem vzal všecko za špatný konec." Remus si založil ruce. Šel zhruba o krok napřed, takže mu Sirius neviděl do obličeje. "Takže. Já jsem taky gay, Siriusi. Tohle jsem ti asi měl říct první. A líbíš se mi. Myslím, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval. Nevím. Ještě se mi to nestalo."

Slova se mu zamotala na jazyku, odmlčel se, aby nabral dech. "Prostě – poslední dobou se všecko nějak rozpadá. Někdy mám pocit, že se zblázním. Nevím, jestli jsem jen viděl něco, co jsem vidět chtěl, ale mít tě tady bylo tak zatraceně příjemné, že mě napadlo – myslel jsem, že to něco znamená. Asi ne. Správně jsem měl... si s tebou promluvit. Místo, abych ti v hospodě dělal návrhy. By vyděsilo každého." Remus trochu bezradně pokrčil rameny a svěsil hlavu. "Strašně mě to mrzí."

"Tím se vůbec netrap, OK?" Sirius si nebyl jistý, jestli to, že mluví k Remusovým zádům, je výhoda, nebo nevýhoda. "Když jsem tu byl s tebou, bylo to skoro, jako bychom žili spolu, ne? Tak se to samo od sebe vyvinulo. A mně se to líbilo. Co říkáš?"

Remus pootočil hlavu tak akorát, aby Sirius za clonou rozčepýřených vlasů rozeznal jeho profil."Mně taky." Zhluboka se nadechl. "Ale teď, když zase používám mozek – no. Existuje podstatně logičtější důvod, proč bys měl za mnou přijít a věnovat mi pozornost, že? Nevím, komu podáváš hlášení – nechci to vědět." Konečně se otočil celý a Siriusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech nad nepředstíranou bolestí, která se mu zračila v obličeji. "Vrať se do Londýna, Siriusi. Nechej mě na pokoji. Prosím. Mám... dost svých starostí."

"Co kdybych řekl, že ti věřím?"

Remus stisknul víčka, když je otevřel, oči mu svítily jako v horečce. "A _věříš_ mi?" odsekl trpce."_Věříš_? Bůh ví, že já jsem tobě věřil. Obávám se, že se ti nepovedlo najít žádné usvědčující důkazy o mojí zradě, ale snad tě potěší, že jsem před nikým v životě nebyl tak zranitelný. Nemám před tebou jediné tajemství – a ani nevím, komu na mě donášíš."

"Jamesovi." Sirius se chytil upřímnosti, jako tonoucí lapá po dechu. "Peterovi."

Remus zamrkal, ale slzy tím nezastavil. "Takže vy všichni. Aha. No, aspoň... aspoň jsem z toho vytřískal pár let kamarádství, než jste ve mně začali vidět zase jenom vlkodlaka." Otočil se k Siriusovi zády. "Přeju si, abys teď odešel."

Důvěra, přátelství, láska – to všechno leželo v troskách. Svět zamrzl, čekal na slova, která mohla mezi nimi udělat definitivní, nepřekročitelnou čáru, nebo otevřít bolestivý proces usmíření. Sněžilo, byli ve válce; proti sobě stály hmatatelné důkazy, které vidělo oko, a ty křehké, které vidělo jen srdce a rozpustily by se na dotek. Zima se prostírala málem do nedohledna a jaro nikdy nemuselo přijít.

Svět čekal a nebyl větší, než zasněžená mýtina. Všechny souvislosti, lži, smích, doteky a tajemství se snášely dolů a kupily se jako závěj, těžká a dusivá.

"Sakra, Remusi." Sirius si najednou velice jasně vybavil ten den, kdy s Regulusem potají sebrali matčinu hůlku a vylezli s ní na střechu. Byli moc malí, než aby uměli zaříkadla, ale pouhý _úmysl_ stačil, když se jim zachtělo sestřelovat ptáky, kteří poletovali kolem. Taková báječná zábava – chichotali se tajným potěšením, ještě když je chůva oblékala do kousavých kabátků z černé vlny, aby je mohla vzít na jejich každodenní zdravotní procházku. Siriusovi se zvedl žaludek hrůzou a pocitem viny – ulice se hemžila mrtvými, zmrzačenými a umírajícími tělíčky ptáků a ze všech stran se ozývalo jejich žalostné pípání.

Sirius rychle přeběhl těch několik kroků k Remusovi, prudce ho otočil k sobě a objal ho. Byl úplně ztuhlý bolestí a žalem. Sirius mu položil pravou dlaň na temeno hlavy a opřel si Remusovo čelo o rameno, opatrně ho pohladil po hebkých, hřejivých vlasech. _Takže takové to je,_ pomyslel si, _když mi na někom záleží tak, že cítím jeho bolest._ Podobné pouto naposledy sdílel s Regulusem – tenkrát ho nepokládal za nic zvláštního, později zase nevěřil, že ho ještě někdy pozná.

Zabořil ruku do Remusových vlasů, naklonil jeho hlavu doprava a špičkou jazyka mu přejel po rtech. Remus se zachvěl a za okamžik už se líbali.

Bylo to jako létání. Sirius musel stisknout víčka, točila se mu hlava, protože mozek nedokázal pochopit, že oči nevidí krajinu, svištící pod ním, když mu celé tělo – tepající krev, prudký dech, nervy napjaté k prasknutí – říká, že letí k obloze.

Líbali se, dokud se Siriusovi nepodlomila kolena a nestrhl Remuse s sebou do sněhu.

"Oh, můj bože," konstatoval nepřítomně, zatímco v něm touha soupeřila s pomyšlením na následky, nad nimiž je lépe nebádat. Cítil, jak se mu vzrušením rozšířily oči. Remus se pousmál a pohladil ho po tváři.

"Proč nás to dávno nenapadlo?"

Remus zvedl oči v sloup, s typickým výrazem dej-mi-sílu-ať-ho-neuškrtím, který si tak báječně nacvičil za svých prefektských časů. "Potřebuješ chvilku, aby ses vzpamatoval?"

"Ne." Sirius si ho znovu přitáhl k sobě. "Potřebuju _tebe_." Ne, že by přímo srovnával, ale jejich druhý polibek byl ještě lepší – zejména proto, že mu Remus strčil své teplé ruce pod kabát a pevně ho objal kolem pasu.

_Vždyť já se ho taky můžu dotknout_, došlo Siriusovi najednou. Vklouznul dlaněmi pod Remusův svetr, aby ho pohladil po břiše, a zvuk, který Remus vydal, rozhodně _nebyl_ lechtivý. Sirius se usmál do jeho úst_._

Zvedl se ze země, celý ztuhlý a mokrý – vděčně kývnul, když ho Remus přejel sušícím kouzlem. "Pojďme ke mně."

Remus se na něj díval, oddechoval maličko pootevřenými ústy. "Bože, Tichošlápku, nepokoušej mě – _nemůžu_. Nic bych si nepřál víc, ale _nejde_ to."

Sirius ho chytil za svetr a přitáhl si ho blíž. _Tohle teď taky smím_, říkal si v duchu. _Neuvěřitelné__._

"Nemáš ani pár hodin?"

Když si Remus místo odpovědi povzdechl, Sirius se na něj vrhnul a líbal ho, dokud se všechny námitky pod jeho náporem nerozplynuly.

"Do večeře tě vrátím, čestně. Hodím tě domů a _uvařím_ ti večeři. Půjdeš se mnou?"

Remus souhlasně trhnul hlavou a Sirius neriskoval, že si to rozmyslí: pevně ho objal, soustředil se –_cíl__, odhodlání, rozhodnutí – _nic z toho mu nechybělo, a tak se vzápětí bezpečně přemístili pryč.

**oooo**

Sotva přistáli v Siriusově ložnici, začali ve spěchu shazovat šaty. S nahotou si nedělali nejmenší starosti – sedm let ve společné ložnici je odnaučilo ostýchání a nenechalo mezi nimi žádná tajemství, co se fyzické kondice týká. Bylo to vědomí, že _konečně smí, _z čeho se Siriusovi vařila krev v žilách. _Můžu mu sáhnout na zadek_, uvědomil si. _Kousat ho do bradavek.__ Zjistit, kde všude je lechtivý. _Ohřál vzduch v pokoji jednoduchým kouzlem a odložil hůlku na noční stolek, aby zůstala po ruce.

Divoce Remuse políbil a shodil ho zády na postel. Nebyla úplně ideální pro dva (to Sirius uznával), ale naštěstí to nevadilo, neboť neměl v nejmenším úmyslu spát. Peřinu skopnul na zem a místo ní přikryl Remuse svým tělem. Aby se přesvědčil, že povolení k dotýkání opravdu platí, musel to otestovat – rukama, ústy, chodidly, penisem. Remus reagoval tak vášnivým útokem na jeho tělo, že Sirius musel nahlas zasténat. Kdo by si pomyslel, že Moony není v posteli stydlivý?

Koho by napadlo, že Sirius jednou bude cucat jeho bradavku, že bude mít tři prsty v jeho zadku – a Remus bude prosit o víc? Právě jeho tón, způsob, jakým se mu hlas zadrhnul na každém "prosím", zlikvidoval zbytky Siriusova sebeovládání. Ještě ani nestačil vytáhnout prsty ven, když se Remusova ruka, kluzká vyčarovaným lubrikantem, sevřela kolem jeho penisu a pomalu po něm přejela nahoru a dolů. Sirius popadl polštář, strčil ho Remusovi pod zadek, zvedl mu nohy a nechal se od něj navést dovnitř.

Remus byl horký a těsný, měl zavřené oči a na tváři hluboce soustředěný výraz, zatímco otevřenými ústy vydechoval, aby vyrovnal Siriusův tlak _dovnitř_. Jeho ruce se na Siriusových zádech nikdy nezastavily, jako by se bál, že stiskne příliš silně, nebo zatne nehty příliš hluboko, kdyby se pořád nepohybovaly z jednoho místa na druhé. Vidět Remuse, jak nad sebou ztrácí kontrolu, bylo jako droga, která naplňovala Siriuse divokou energií a nikdy jí neměl dost.

Právě pronikl celý dovnitř a funěl usilovnou snahou nezašukat Remuse přes zeď do vedlejší místnosti, když Remus otevřel oči a řekl: "Nejsem zrádce."

"Cože?" Po čele mu stekla kapka potu, přistála na Remusově tváři a Sirius se hypnotizovaně díval, jak Remus kmitl jazykem, aby ji slíznul.

"Ale vím, že si myslíš, že jsem. Nezlobím se. Nemusíš mi věřit. Ani mě milovat. Stačí, když – se se mnou vyspíš?"

"Fajn." Sirius ho políbil, nešikovně, se spoustou potu a slin a jazyka, ale aspoň ho tím umlčel – tedy přinejmenším do chvíle, než začal přirážet. Snažil se postupovat zvolna, ale Remus se prohnul a vykřikl, zapřel se dlaněmi o zeď a přisunul se ještě těsněji k němu. Z nějakého důvodu ten pohled – _Remus _se pod ním svíjí, úplně nahý, vlasy ztmavlé a nasáklé potem_ –_ Siriuse zároveň dojímal a vytáčel k nepříčetnosti. Sklonil hlavu a nasadil horečné tempo. Chtěl Remuse přinutit, aby se naprosto vzdal. Chtěl, aby ječel, až se udělá.

Ale když Remus vyvrcholil, jeho obrovské, nevinné oči se setkaly se Siriusovými a – "Siriusi, Siriusi" – opakoval jeho jméno jako zaříkání, celé tělo rozechvělé orgasmem. Sirius zasténal, sám už byl blízko – vzápětí měl pocit, jako by opustil své tělo, a hned nato se propadl do temnoty. Probral se rozplácnutý celou váhou na Remusovi, který mu prohraboval vlasy a něžně mu tisknul rty na čelo.

"Oh, Bože," zaúpěl Sirius, jakmile popadl dech. Vymanil z Remusova objetí, praštil sebou na záda na postel a Remus na něj zůstal hledět – rozcuchaný, ztracený, zranitelný. "Tvoje poprvé, že jo?"

Remus ucukl. "Byl jsem tak hrozný?"

Sirius zvedl ruce a přitáhl si ho na svá prsa. "Vážím si toho, Moony, dal jsi mi krásnou věc – _ty_ jsi úžasný a krásný. Ale mohl jsem – kdybys řekl, byl bych opatrnější." Remus zavrtěl hlavou a vydal zvuk, který zněl skoro jako smích. Sirius ho pohladil po napjatých zádech a schoval obličej do jeho vlasů.

Právě v takových chvílích, chvílích blízkosti a příjemné únavy z uspokojení, mají padat slova jako 'miluji tě' a 'věřím ti'. Nic nemohlo být výmluvnější, než jejich absence. Přesto Remus zvedl hlavu a pomalu Siriuse políbil, s malátnou důkladností, která do obou prosakovala jako Léthé, řeka zapomnění.

Takhle to mohlo skončit: Remus se sám vrátí za otcem a v noci se sám přemění ve vlka. Na druhý den půjde do práce a Sirius vyrazí za vlastními povinnostmi. Když se potkají příště, Remus bude mít nervový tik z vyčerpání a jeho domek nového majitele. Brzo potom dá výpověď a na plný úvazek se začne věnovat válce. Nikomu neřekne, kde bydlí, ale podle toho, jak vypadá, bude mít Sirius obavy, že přespává někde v parku. Prsty bude mít žluté od nikotinu a Lily odmítne přijít k němu blíž než na pár kroků, ze strachu, že by tabák ublížil miminku.

V den, kdy se Harry narodí, Remus bude na opačném konci země vykonávat něčí špinavou práci. Členové Řádu si budou sotva pamatovat jeho jméno, jeho otec zapomene, že měl někdy syna. A Sirius se jednou za měsíc opije pod obraz a bude si vylévat srdce úplňku, v rozhovorech, které budou začínat a končit Remusovým jménem.

Takhle to mohlo začít: dvěma slovy, krátkými a jasnými, které jako nůž proniknou pavučinou pomluv, lží, strachu a podezření. Prvním krůčkem na cestě k důvěře. Mohlo to začít nad kuchyňským stolem, opatrnými zmínkami o jménech, ospravedlnitelnými povinností zastavit vzmáhající se temnotu. Mohlo to začít zbitým a unaveným tělem, sevřeným v teplé náruči.

Mohlo to začít nemilosrdným honem na špiony, sjednocením na základě důvěry. Bezpečný domov pro Potterovy, porážka Voldemorta, odvrácení války.

Dvě slova a změní se svět.

Sirius přitiskl tvář k Remusovu krku a zhluboka se nadechl.

**KONEC**


End file.
